Another zodiac?
by Megashi1991
Summary: Apperently their is another family cursed with their zodiac. So what happens when the two zodiacs meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Aperently there is another family cursed with their own zodiac. So what happens when both of these zodiacs meet?**

This is my first fanfic. so please don't be to harsh on the reviews, and be free to give me ideas on the story or something and i have bad spelling so sorry if i spelled something wrong.

disclaimer- i do not own fruits basket i only own the charectours i made up

meg- now on with the story

* * *

**Ch.1**

"Were moving to Japan." Ivo said and everyone looked at him wide eyed.

Ivo has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's 38 years old and is 5'10 tall.

"Why can't we stay here?" Kuma asked tilting her head in confusion.

Kuma has white hair with what looks like green highlights and pink eyes. She's 15 years old even though she looks13 and she is 4'10 tall.

"I don't know but that is what Aseno wants us to do." Ivo replied and everyone started talking than headed off and packed their things.

Everyone knew how to speak some Japanese. The next day they headed off to the plane and got on it.

Tohru woke up and stretched, got changed into her school uniform and went down stairs and started making breakfast. When she was finished she yelled it was done. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo came down the stairs and sat down. It was a normal day, Yuki and Kyo ended up getting into a fight for some reason. Finally they made it to school, it was a normal day. Tohru had work and when she was finished Yuki walked with her home. They where talking about something when they hear people coming.

"Come back here!" Zev yelled while chasing Kuma and Aleda.

Zev has silver hair and dark green eyes; he's 16 years old and is 5'4 tall. Aleda has brown hair and blue eyes; she's 11 years old and is 4'8 tall. They come running around the corner and stop before they could run into Yuki and Tohru.

"Uhhhhh" Kuma said trying to think of what to say than she smiled "HI!" and she waved her hand at them.

"Hello." Tohru smiled.

"I'm Kuma and these are my cousins Aleda and Zev." Kuma said happily pointing to her cousins.

"Hello it's nice to meet you I'm Tohru Honda and this is Yuki Sohma." Tohru bowed than stood straight up.

"I've never seen you guys around here before are you new?" Yuki asked and smiled.

"What's it to you?" Zev replied in a snobby tone and crossed his arms; Yuki just smiled trying to hold back his anger.

"Zev-chan you should be nicer to people" Kuma said waging her finger at him than turned towards Yuki and Tohru "Yes we are new here" Kuma smiled and Yuki smiled back.

"Come on we have to go." Zev said in an annoyed tone and walked away and the two girls followed and waved good bye as they left.

Yuki and Tohru got home and ate dinner with Kyo and Shigure.

"Did you guys know that some new people moved here?" Tohru asked.

"Yes I did, I heard it was a huge family almost as big as are family." Shigure replied. Than they finished up and went to sleep. It's the weekend, Tohru and Yuki went to get groceries and are walking back home when they see Kuma who turned around and saw them and ran up to them.

"Hi, do you remember me?" Kuma asked jumping up and down.

Tohru smiled and kind of giggled "Yes we remember you Kuma-san" and Kuma smiled bigly.

"Do you need help with your groceries?" Kuma asked.

"No thank you but thanks for offering." Yuki replied and smiled and Kuma smiled and nodded.

"Kuma-chan your not suppose to run out on your own it's dangerous." Temira said and walked over to them and stopped.

Temira has blonde hair with spots of brown in it and light brown eyes, she's 17 years old and is 5'11 tall.

"Sorry Temira-chan." Kuma replied and looked down.

"It's ok just remember not to do it again ok." Temira said and Kuma smiled and nodded.

'It's either she had a bad time trying to dye it or that's her natural hair color' Yuki thought to him self.

"Well we have to go. I hope to see you guys again." Tohru said and Yuki and Tohru waved good bye the same with Kuma and Temira.

The next day Tohru is making lunch when there is a knock at the door so she goes and opens it up to see a man standing there.

"Is Shigure-san here?" Ivo asked.

"Yes please come in and sit down I'll get him for you." Tohru replied and Ivo came in and sat down on the coach while Tohru got Shigure.

Shigure came out and the man stood up and they both walked out side to talk. Tohru just shrugged it off and went back to making lunch. When it's done she tells Yuki and Kyo and was about to go tell Shigure who walked in and sat down ounce he saw the boys sitting down and they started eating.

"Oh yes I almost forgot" Shigure said catching the three teens attentions "Apparently another family just so happens to be cursed with animals from their zodiac as well and someone from that family might end up living with us."

They looked at him wide eyed. They didn't know what to say.

"Wow that's amazing I can't wait to meet them." Tohru replied excitedly.

"You already meet four of them." Shigure replied.

"Really? When I don't remember?" Tohru asked.

* * *

meg- well hope you enjoyed. please review and remember this is my first one so please don't be to mean 

Kuma- and hope to see ya next time!

Zev- this isn't some talk show (rools eyes)

Kuma- SOOO your point

Zev- (shakes head) never mind


	2. Chapter 2

meg- if you don't like cross-dressing than i'm sorry but one of my friends gave me the idea and asked me to do it so i did, thank you to LiL.FaNtaSy.gIrl and The Cucumber Lady for reviewingand i'm sorry if you didn't want me to mencion you oh and to answer why i put the height in, to tell the truth i have no clue just felt like it, so thank you again

kuma- yay chapter 2 is up

disclaimer- i do not own fruits basket i only own the people i made up

* * *

"Their names are Kuma, Aleda, Zev and Temira." Shigure replied.

"Wow this is so amazing to think I meet them without even knowing they where possessed by animals from their zodiac." Tohru said really excitedly with starry eyes trying to think of what animals they might be.

"Are the animals in their zodiac the same as are zodiac?" Yuki asked.

"Well a couple of them are the same but the rest are different." Shigure replied.

"How many are possessed in their family?" Tohru asked still excited.

"I think it was thirteen." Shigure said rubbing his chin trying to remember.

"What are the animals?" Tohru asked.

"Ox, panther, wolf, robin, dear, bear, rabbit, kangaroo, lizard, squirrel, alligator, giraffe and fox." Shigure replied going over it in his head again before nodding.

"How many girls?" Tohru asked and you can tell she's really into this whole thing.

"I think it's six." Shigure replied.

Than they hear a knock on the door and Tohru answers it. She looks surprised at Zev who is standing in front of her.

"Here give this to Shigure-san." Zev says and hands Tohru a note than is about to walk away when Tohru slips and falls onto Zev and there's a poff and she sees clothes on the ground and an angry looking silver wolf in front of her. Yuki, Kyo and Shigure saw the whole thing.

"I'm so sorry; please forgive me I didn't mean to." Tohru said panicking while gathering his clothes.

Than they hear footsteps and see Tori walking towards them and stops when she sees Zev. Tori has blue hair and blue green eyes, she's 30 and is 5'6 tall.

"I tell ya to do something simple and ya have to go and mess it up." Tori says shaking her head.

"Shut up it wasn't my fault she fell on me." Zev yelled back pissed off and he grabs his clothes with his teeth and starts to walk off when Tori stops him.

"You should learn to be nicer to people. Now I wonder if you'll end up poffing back with a girls outfit on." Tohru looked at her confused and she saw that and started to explain "Well see instead off poffing back naked we end up poffing back with some random clothes on. Like a boy might poff back with girls clothing on and a girl might poff back with guys clothing on."

"Can you move out of my way now?" Zev asked annoyed than poff Zev appears with a miniskirt and a pink tub top on. Everyone looked at him wide eyed besides Tori who just smirked.

"That's a nice look on you." Tori replied.

"Shut up." Zev yells and grabs his clothes and runs into the bushes to change and when he's finished he walks off.

"See what I mean." Tori said and they all nodded still trying to recover from shock "Well have to go, see ya guys around." And she walks off.

Finally after two more minutes off shock they recover and walk inside.

"I am forever scared." Kyo said and walked away.

"Oh Shigure-san he wanted me to give you this." Tohru said and handed him the note and he read it and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Yuki asked still trying to forget seeing Zev in girls clothing.

"Apparently were having two girls come stay with us." Shigure replied and Yuki whacked him on the head "What was that for?" Shigure whined rubbing his head.

"It's for being a pervert." Yuki replied.

"What are their names?" Tohru asked excited.

"Kuma and Kiara." Shigure replied.

"When are they coming?" Tohru asked.

"Tomorrow so we better get started on cleaning out and fixing up two rooms." Shigure replied already getting ready, he's really excited, Tohru also jumps to work and Yuki decided to help and Tohru got Kyo to help.

* * *

Tori- well hope you enjoyed ch.2 now if ya excuse me i have to go get Zev mad 

Zev- I HEARED THAT

meg- well again hope you enjoyed please review and sorry this one was short


	3. Chapter 3

meg- i waned to let people know that the animals for the zodiac not the chinese one but the other one is totaly made up just incase i confused you about that oh and i get bad writers block so if i don't put up chapters soon its because of writers block and plus i have some stuff going on this week so i might not be able to get to it soon so please be patient and please review and thank you to the people who did review

disclaimer- i do not own fruits basket

* * *

Its tomorrow and they are all sitting down eating breakfast. Shigure said that the girls will show up in the afternoon so they'll get to see them when they come home from school. Tohru was a little upset but she got over it. Today was her day off from work so she was happy. Finally the three of them are walking home from school.

"I can't wait to meet them." Tohru said excitedly.

"Well we already meet Kuma-san." Yuki reminded Tohru and she nodded.

"But Kyo-cun didn't meet her yet." Tohru said and Kyo just shrugged.

They walk into the house and take their shoes off. They could hear talking in the kitchen so they walked in to see Kuma talking to Shigure about something. Than they see another girl standing up just listening. She has black hair with light blue highlights and purple eyes; she's 16 and is 5'3 tall. Than they notice Tohru, Kyo and Yuki standing there.

"Hi! You guys already know me but I'll say my name again so orangey will know. I'm Kuma and this is my cousin Kiara." Kuma said and Kyo was trying to keep his anger in but you could tell he was angry.

"Hello, I'm Tohru Honda and this is Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma." Tohru replied with a big smile than looked at the time "I bater start on dinner." and she started cooking.

Kiara and Kuma went to their rooms to unpack, than Kuma went into Kiara's room and closed the door. Kiara turned and looked at her confused. Kuma sat down on the bed.

"I like this place its alot nicer than where we use to live." Kuma said with a big smile.

"Anyplace would be beter than where we use to live." Kiara replied leaning on the wall.

"Come on, where we use to live was..." Kuma started to think.

"Horrible." Kiara replied and Kuma sighed than they heard foot steps than some one knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kuma said in her bubbly voice and Tohru came in.

"Dinners ready." Tohru said with a smile and the girls went down staires and sat down to eat.

It was quiet in till Shigure broock the silence "So where did you girls come from?" and they looked at Kuma and Kiara.

"Elsteral island." Kuma reiplied happily

"Where's that?" Shigure asked

"Umm...This food is delicious." Kuma said changing the subject while stuffing the food it to her mouth.

Tohru smiled "Thank you i'm glad you like it."

They talked some more but when they seem to ask Kuma and Kiara where the island was they would change the subject. After a while they just left it alone. Than dinner was done and everyone went to bed besides Shigure who went into his office. A couple of houres later for some reason Tohru couldn't go to sleep so she was going to go to the kitchen she saw Shigure on his computour, so she walked in.

"What are you doing up?" Tohru asked while looking at the computour.

"Well i'm trying to look up Elsteral island but i can't seem to find it." Shigure replied.

"Oh, well make sure not to stay up to late. Good night." Tohru said and Shigure nodded and said good night and Tohru went back to bed.

* * *

meg- sorry this one was also short i'll try to make a long one oh and please tell me who you think should be coupled together so i have some ideas about people and stuff

Zev- wait what do you mean by couples? You never menchined anything about couples.

meg- so i can do what ever i like with you guys so HAHAHA

Zev- damn you (than walks away mumbeling angrily to himself)

meg- so please review and i'll try and work on the next chapter soon


	4. Chapter 4

meg- sry that it took me so long to put this one up, my cousion had a weding than my other cousion and my uncle came up from Flordia than when i finally got to it we lost power. So here's the chapter, it explains how they know stuff about the Sohmas.

disclaimer- i do not own fruits basket

* * *

(Back when they where packing to go to Japan)

Kiara walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" A man said in an annoyed tone.

Kiara took a steep back, than took a deep breath to calm her self and replied "It's me Kiara."

"Oh." The voice softened "Come in."

So Kiara opened the door and walked in then closed the door. She turned around to see a man who is 28 years old and 5'5 tall. He hasdark brownhair that is almost blackand hazel eyes. He turned around to see Kiara.

"Did you need something?" He asked and smiled.

"I was just wondering why we have to go to Japan." Kiara replied and tried to smile.

The man walked closer to Kiara and she started to get nervous "Do you have a problem with going to Japan?"

Kiara started to shack a little bit "N...no I d...dont I wa...was just won...wondering."

The man smiled "Well then I'll tell you just because you had the courage to ask." He took a few steps back "Apparently there is a family that is cursed with the animals of the Chinese zodiac. They are some what like this zodiac, if they are hugged by some one of the opposite sex or their bodies get weak they change into their animal form but, when they change back into their human forms they are naked. I talked to Akito who is the head of their family and we booth decided that my family should move to Japan. Now I know you can keep a secret right?" he turned and looked at Kiara who nodded "Good and you can't tell anyone else this secret other wise you will be punished." Kiara nodded again. Meanwhile the family waited in the living room waiting for Kiara to return and tell them why they had to go to Japan, They heard foot steps and saw Kiara coming.

"So what did he say?" Temira asked.

Kiara looked at them "He didn't tell me all he said is that there is another family..." Kiara tooled them about the Sohma family and how they poff back naked and all that other stuff.

(Back in the normal time)

It's still night time, Kiara snuck out of her room and got to the front door and put her shoes on and left. She walked into the park and saw Gunda siting on the benck waiting for her. Gunda has black hair and green eyes, she's 16 and is 5'4 tall. Gunda saw Kiara and stood up.

"So who you livin with?" Gunda asked.

"Shigure, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru why you ask?" Kiara replied.

"Just woundering. They didn't do anything to you did they?" Gunda asked.

"Don't worry their not pervs well except Shigure. I that's why you wanted to see me in the middle of the night than you could have called me or something." Kiara replied.

"Yeah i know but i hate talking on the phone." Gunda said.

Kiara yawned "Well i beter get going i don't want Kuma finding out i'm gone or she'll go into a panic and stuff."

Gunda nodded and they both said good bye and left. Kiara snuck back into the house and went to bed

* * *

meg- ok sry this is short but this is the only thing i can think of right now so plz be patient and plz review oh and thank you to the paeople who did review 

Gunda- you know you should really make your chapters longer

Zev- she already said that she would try and make them longer

Gunda- (stares blankly at Zev) i wasn't talking to you pup

Zev-(anime flames) YOU BITCH (starts chasing Gunda)

meg- (anime sweatdrop) uhhh well hope you enjoyed (than walks away leaving Gunda and Zev to fight)


	5. Chapter 5

meg- hello lots have hapened and stuff so sorry if this chapter really sucks but well hope you enjoy

disclaimer- i do not own fruba

* * *

Kiara woke up and just stared at the ceiling. Then she heard someone knock.

"Who is it?" Kiara asked while sitting up.

"It's me Tohru. I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is done." Tohru replied from outside the door.

"Ok I'll be right down." Kiara said while getting out of bed and stretching.

So Kiara got changed and went down stairs where everyone was and sat down. Tohru was talking about something, finally breakfast was over. Kuma and Kiara decided to help Tohru clean up.

"Is it ok if I ask you guys a question?" Tohru asked and looked at Kuma and Kiara.

"Sure go ahead." Kuma replied happily.

"Why did your family decide to move to Japan?" Tohru asked.

"I don't really know. All we know is that the head of are family decided that we would move here." Kuma replied.

"So is your family the same as the Sohma family?" Tohru asked.

"Yep you could say that. I mean were possessed with animals from are zodiac and the Sohma's are possessed with the animals in their zodiac." Kuma replied.

Then Yuki walked in and asked "Do you girls need any help?"

"No thank you Yuki-cun but thank you for asking." Tohru replied and smiled than another question popped into Tohru's head "What's the story for your zodiac?"

"Well, it's practically the same thing except the fox was the one left out. But unlike the cat the fox was not tricked it just didn't attend." Kuma replied.

Yuki looked at Kuma confused "Why didn't it attend?"

Kuma turned and looked at Yuki and replied "Because it was too depressed to come that day."

"Depressed?" Tohru said confused.

Kuma nodded "Yes it felt like it didn't belong their."

"Why not?" Tohru asked sadly.

"Well apparently the alligator said that the fox did not belong there that it was an outcast. It also said a lot more horrible things. The alligator said all of those things because it was jealous because the fox was so close to the god. It was true the god seemed to like the fox the most. So, the fox got depressed and believed every thing the alligator said." Kuma replied.

"That's horrible, the poor fox." Tohru said sadly.

"Gunda wants to see me I'll be back some time today." Kiara said.

"Why do you and Gunda always do secret things but you guys don't invite me?" Kuma whined and Kiara just shrugged unable to think of how to reply and walked off.

"Who's Gunda?" Tohru asked.

"A close friend of Kiara and a member of the family." Kuma replied.

"Oh, ok well I can't wait to meet the rest of your family." Tohru said cheerfully.

Finally they finished up cleaning and decided to talk some more.

* * *

meg- k well i'll try and think of a better chapter next time 


End file.
